User talk:Camilo Flores/Archive 5
First :P Mr. Ferrari (talk) 07:12, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Cleanup Thanks for the cleanup on Vigero :P Mr. Ferrari (talk) 07:12, February 15, 2016 (UTC) C'mon Man C'mon man. Quit the mood. Why are you being like this? I've already apologised for what I've done, but now it appears you're falsely accusing me of saying you're 'too dumb to edit these things' or 'this place where my mood is almost ruined". If you don't like me here, I'll just go. Just ask rather than continuously hint. I don't want you to go because you're normally a nice, funny guy, but now you seem to hate me and not even want to chat. You feel like you're '' the problem, but you're not man. If you want me to go, just say it to my face man. Tgese edir summaries aren't doing any good especially when I apologised. You know I have a condition, i get mad over things but it's not my fault. I can't help that. I had a good night last night but now I feel my condition is getting in the way. Cheer up lad. Everyone likes you around here, you bloody good guy. Chin up, man. I love you. Monk Talk 07:33, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :Fine. Ignore me. Ignore everyone. I'm resigning, Cya Monk Talk 08:50, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :Shit dude. Cam, please listen to him, he makes a good point, and you ignoring anything brought up by Monk is making him feel bad, I can tell. Talk to him man. You know he can't help getting angry and forgetting things. I thought, you been a good friend of his, that you would realise and be there for him. You two have got to stop falling out. Cam, stop worrying over every little, tiny mistake you make. Mr. Ferrari (talk) ::I'm staying, but "I'm like a truck rigged with explosives". If I get ignored again simply because they cannot face me, I'm out. Monk Talk 15:24, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :::As I said, I ain't leaving. No one needs to leave, you don't need to consider it. Join chat, I'll explain what happened to me. Monk Talk 15:33, February 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::I hope you are not considering again to leave this wiki, you are a great Admin, some mistakes are nothing, guess you're the only one? Nope, don't worry, man. Look, calm down man. Monk has a condition, he gets angry at me too... I'm not kidding. You know what I do? I understand his situation, people need to stop and think about it, it's not his fault. General9913 Talk 20:55, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Chat Dude, please join chat. Please. :) Monk Talk 00:31, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Editing protected articles Hello Camilo, could you please unprotect the "GTA Wiki:Multiple accounts" and "GTA Wiki:Vandalism" pages for a short while? I wish to make a minor change to both of them. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 05:48, February 22, 2016 (UTC) All right, I am done. You may re-protect the pages. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 06:03, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. As you know, I am very particular about spelling & grammar. It is just as well, since I intend to study to be a lawyer, which requires a good English knowledge, in addition to legal jargon (in case you do not know, "jargon" refers to words and terms used almost exclusively in a particular profession or field). :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 06:17, February 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you once again. For some reason this discussion reminds me of Gerard Boyers, the founder of this wiki, who is also involved with the legal system (he is a police officer), and who, from reading his messages, has a similar mannerism to me. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 06:34, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Resignation This is getting ridiculous now, you're making a huge mistake. OVER ONE TINY FUCKING MISTAKE. If you were sensible you would stay here like you promised. Monk Talk 07:51, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :Monk, please calm down. There is no need to get so agitated over this. Also, unless I am mistaken, Camilo, like me, does not particularly like bad language (though I believe that he may not be as particular as I am), so I kindly suggest that you do not swear on his Talk page. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 08:32, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm so sorry guys. I just get so wound up. Please, Cam, stay, you're doing an excellent job and you're like a brother to me. Remember? We're best friends, right? Do you really want to lose your only best friend? You work so hard, don't throw that away now because of a mistake. We all mistakes, we eventually pick up and learn from them. It wasn't even a mistake, it was me being a tight arse and hogging all the pages. I promise I wont do that again, but I want you to promise you will stay. You really don't need to leave. Next time you see me in chat, please join, I really enjoy your company :) Monk Talk 15:17, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Regarding your intent to leave the GTA Wiki Hello Camilo, I have read your edit summary on the Community Noticeboard, and I see that you are thinking of leaving the GTA Wiki again. Might I ask why you are thinking of leaving this time? Also, as before, I strongly suggest that you stay, as you are a good Administrator here. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 07:47, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :He's leaving because of one similar mistake made 3 times when splitting pages - it's nothing. But he won't listen to me. I thought I was his friend, friends don't ignore you and run away, they be by your side. Thie is ridiculous. Monk Talk 07:51, February 22, 2016 (UTC) File replacement error Hello Camilo, could you please delete this flag image? I am trying to replace it with a better quality one, but a glitch keeps occurring wherein the file uploader tells me that "the XML in the uploaded file could not be parsed". After you delete the image, I will try uploading the better quality image again. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 06:35, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :All done. Btw almost at 4K edits Cam :) Monk Talk 07:29, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hello Camilo, how are you? Can you come to Hangouts? Monk's on his phone. Thank you! =D General9913 Talk 15:11, February 24, 2016 (UTC) I'm here bud, on chat :) Let's talk pal :} Monk Talk 15:28, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Me Thanks man :D <3 Mr. Ferrari (talk) 20:29, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Template page unprotection Good day Camilo, could you please temporarily unprotect the "Screenshot" template? I wish to make a minor change to it so that all ''Grand Theft Auto titles appear italicized when used with the template. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:40, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Also, please unprotect the Media Policy page, as I wish to make some clarity improvements to it. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:28, February 25, 2016 (UTC) "Patroller" Category Hey Cam. Just noticed you still have this category. You're not a patroller anymore, and besides the category doesn't exist (see this and this). You'd better remove it xD Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 21:19, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Bike that TFG Pointed Out Hey man. Don't worry, I'll get pics of the bikes "variants" (just new accessories on each model) later, so it'll work out :) Monk Talk 11:48, February 27, 2016 (UTC) RfP Hey man. I went for Bcrat, could you vote? Monk Talk 12:17, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Bikes Hey mate. Had a busy day, but I'll test them for you :) Monk Talk 16:36, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :Of course mate. Need to get the stress off my back somehow xD Monk Talk 16:43, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Chat (...) Monk Talk 04:07, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Rhino Hunt Merely "Copy and Paste" issues. Didn't notice that xD. Thanks BTW. 14:50, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Re:Congrats Thank you Cam. And yeah, I do have to edit my user and talk pages. But I'm just being lazy and don't even know how to start it xD 01:45, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Ballot Van I proposed to merge because it doesn't have too much information to make it a different page. Just look at Burrito and Bugstars Van for example. They're all in the same page, even though having different in-game names. That's why we have variant sections. :-__- That's why we had the whole split project! We split all the pages, Monk and Wild : different in-game = different page. Simple. Please don't start this again. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 20:55, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::We split not only because of the different name, we also have to consider the content when doing so, to avoid cluttering the wikia with tiny clone pages. AFAIK, the splitting project is only for GTA V, and the pages split so far have enough content to hold up their own page. Unlike this one, for example. 21:07, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :::It wasn't just for GTA V...And now you're making excuses to avoid the rule...which results in a lack of consistency. We started it to make EVERYTHING consistent, and any vehicle with a different in-game name when entered should be split, there can't be any exceptions otherwise it goes against the point of the entire project. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 21:15, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Guys, calm down. It's not the time to fight over there because of a rename/move suggestion. And for the God sake, remove whatever code is used here. It looks horrendous here. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:21, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not fighting. And it's his signature. It's faulty. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 21:23, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::In that case, sorry. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:32, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Every rule has an exception, but it's ok. Just create hundreds of pages with with only one sentence of content. I don't care anymore. Ps: It's fixed. Don't know what's happening with my sig. [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 21:38, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :*sigh* I was supposed to check this topic better, but oh well... -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:46, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Chat Hey. Fancy chatting? I'm kinda lonely here. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 22:57, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Regarding my Community Noticeboard proposal Good day. I apologise if this comes across as impolite, but I have made a proposal on the Community Noticeboard that has (as of the sending of this message) been running for over a week, and has so far only received three votes (four if one were to count myself). I am anxious to have the vote closed so that I will know if I should or should not implement the proposed changes. Could all Staff members please vote on my proposal? Thank you. P.S.: I apologise if you have already voted, as I have sent this message to all Staff members. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:29, March 24, 2016 (UTC) RfP Hey bro. I went for Patroller, could you vote?-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 05:10, March 27, 2016 (UTC) No No no no. Some of the engines are V8 covers, not models, the Ballers for example. For christs sake. You'll have to go back and clean that page up. Monk Talk 19:13, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Good luck with that xD :P Monk Talk 19:25, March 27, 2016 (UTC) :Ah! I noticed you added them in the "other" section, so ignore that ^^ thanks for updating it btw ;) Monk Talk 19:38, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Oracle Ah. Some of the covers contradict what's underneath. I'm sure the Oracle is one. List the ones you're unsure about on my talk page and I'll check them another time. Oracle has a V8 cover and 4 cylinder model AFAIK. Monk Talk 20:05, March 27, 2016 (UTC) :Oh no, it applies to the HD Universe since they share the same car models/designs. :P Monk Talk 20:14, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Staff Picture Hey Cam, can you please set this as my staff picture.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 05:20, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Ok.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:04, March 28, 2016 (UTC) chat My chats broken. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 21:06, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Email me Can you email me please? I want to find a page i made. Its called "my ideas for gta 6" My email is bclavesilla bclavesilla@yahoo.com Minivan Custom It was posted by Rockstar on the Support page, which basically confirmed it, and the Minivan is featured on Benny's, I'd say it is confirmed. Kylerfox10 (talk) 03:04, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :So for future reference, the Rockstar Support page is not an official source? Kylerfox10 (talk) 14:05, April 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Debatable. In this case, hardly, they hardly leaked it at all. Just wait till it's officially announced and stop milking Rockstar so you can create the page. The page has already been made by Monk, he said just copy the source on that page onto the Minivan Custom article when it's announced or released. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 14:11, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Renaming and Deleting Hey Cam, can you please rename these two images to their appropriate names. File:BillyGrey-TLAD_(2).png and File:JerryMartinez-GTAVCS_(4).jpg. And can you please delete these two images. File:JerryMartinez-GTAVCS_(3).jpg and File:JerryMartinez GTAVCS.jpg.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 04:41, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Thanks.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 04:46, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Oracle Sup Cam? Haven't talked in a while. You okay? So I just confirmed the Oracle has a V8 cover and a straight 4 model, whereas the Oracle XS has a V8 cover and no model. :) Anymore, just ask me ;) Monk Talk 15:26, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :Cam, don't worry. That rule and the consequences following it only follow users who don't make it clear they're going to be inactive. Myth and Alex were demoted as they never even said or told anyone here they were going to be away. As long as you kake it clear you're going to be away semi active template, etc, that shows you have responsibilities and care for the Wiki, and therefore you won't be commiting the offense :P I'll add that onto the article; ) Monk Talk 07:01, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Taking Over Haha, Cam, the job of replacing "Southernsanandreasuperautos.com" to "Southern San Andreas Super Autos" is now a bot job xD I've put you out of business in that area xD :( Monk Talk 16:17, April 12, 2016 (UTC) :I created a bot. I made a post about it on CNB ages ago. Monk Talk 18:24, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Renaming Image Hey Cam, can you please rename this image File:Isaac.png.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 05:18, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks :D.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 12:09, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Brawler Ah. I think any vehicle beginning with A, B and possibly C, will have been missed out across the replacement of "Legendary Motorsport". Why? Because at first, I mistakenly asked the bot to replace "Legendarymotorsport''s.net, rather than "Legendarymotorsport.net (without the s on the end of sport), therefore it wasn't finding any to replace. After it reached around C or D, I realized what was happening, therefore I changed it to replace the latter, and it started doing so. I can run the test again if you want :P Monk Talk 09:49, April 13, 2016 (UTC) GTA IV hello i want upload a image to Roman's Taxi Dashboard Wiew how can i do ? :Here on GTA Wiki, we do not upload images related to mods. You need mods to gain first person dashboard images for vehicles - this is not allowed here, therefore the images you uploaded will be deleted. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 08:43, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Chat Wanna chat man. :/ Mr. Ferrari (talk) 23:16, April 23, 2016 (UTC) GTA Hey Bro. Just so you know, you don't italicise 'GTA' when it is abbreviated, only when it's in full form. ;) Monk Talk 05:34, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :I need to tell you something man. Join chat. Monk Talk 21:30, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Chat Wanna? ;) Monk Talk 23:24, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Blocking a User Hey Cam, can you please block this user as he is continuously violating the Media Policy. Thanks.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 05:57, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Media Poilcy hi you need this image delete too because violates the policy this file: File:20160501153024 1.jpg [[User:GTAFan86|'GTAFanBoy86']] [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 09:25, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Rename Hey Cam, can you please rename this file to "GTAFan86-Signature". Thanks.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 07:23, May 8, 2016 (UTC) RE: Happy birthday Thanks Cam. :) Sam Talk 16:07, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Hangouts Hey brudda. Long time no speak man. You know, I wanna get talking to you again, via hangouts :) speak there brother <3 Monk Talk 20:18, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry, buddy. I've had complicated days and being in a bad mood. We'll speak when I have time. Cheers :D -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 04:27, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Greetings Good day Camilo, it has been a while! How have you been? I should now resume my former activity, as I have returned from my trip back to my home country of Singapore (which you should already be aware of if you had visited my User or Talk page while I was absent). I understand that you are somewhat caught up with college studies, so I hope that they are going well for you. If you do not mind me asking, what are you studying? Also, I hope that you do not mind, but I have corrected a grammatical error in your Talk page header. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 04:44, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :I have been very well, thank you. Admittedly, I have somewhat lost interest in ''Grand Theft Auto for the time being, but I am confident that I will regain it when I resume playing it, as I have not actually played Grand Theft Auto Online for over a month. I greatly miss Singapore already, and I am hoping to return there as soon as possible, as the climate agrees with me better (I hate cold weather, and it is coming to winter here in Australia) and almost all my relatives are there as well. Good luck once again with your studies. And you are welcome for the spelling and grammar corrections. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 05:03, May 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Indeed I have remained an active contributor, and I try to contribute at least half an hour of my time each day to making some sort of contribution, even if they are actually suggestions to Bureaucrats for changes to the wiki, rather than actual article contributions. When I have time, I sometimes spend more than 6 hours working on the wiki. However, thanks to Monk's Bot, I have had less to do, as I usually do all the very repetitive tasks that become exceedingly boring after some time, especially when I have to write (or paste) "minor grammatical correction" or "italicized name" over and over again for an edit summary, and for that I am grateful that Monk's Bot is doing my job for me. As for the weather, how do you find it in Chile? ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 05:41, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Apologies for the late reply, I went offline before I read your last message, and was not online yesterday. The weather does become similar to yours during certain times of the year here in Sydney (primarily in autumn and spring). :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 09:29, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Blocking a User Hey Cam, can you please block this user and delete all the images he uploaded. Thanks.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:02, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :And can you please rename this image. File:Forin and Moodie.png-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 07:34, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Headings Cam don't remove the headings. Regardless of how many games they're in. It keeps it inline and arranged. Consistent. Reminds the reader what game the section (and vehicle) is referring to. Monk Talk 04:00, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Request for Promotion Good day, I have made a Request for Promotion to the position of Administrator. I have left this message to all GTA Wiki Staff and posted a copy of my application below for convenience. Please note that the timestamp on this message is current at the time of posting this message, not at the time of posting the Request for Promotion. P.S.: I apologize if you have already responded on the Requests for Promotion page; this message was sent to all members of the GTA Wiki Staff, regardless of if they have already voted. TAlim 1994 - Administrator (re-application) Good day, I am once again applying for the position of Administrator following my former contender's (Ricardo) decision to resign from his post. My reasons for requiring this position are the same as my last request: as I primarily enforce the Media Policy, having administrative powers will allow me to correct bad image names and/or delete images without needing to consult someone else every time. Please vote as you see fit. Thank you for your time. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 09:00, May 18, 2016 (UTC) My Request for Promotion has been restarted as an Administrator election on the Community Noticeboard, as "That Ferrari Guy" wishes to compete with me for the position of Administrator. Please vote and/or comment again if you have already done so. Apologies for any inconvenience caused. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:49, May 18, 2016 (UTC) That Ferrari Guy has withdrawn his request in the election. Votes for TAlim 1994 will continue as they were originally intended. Monk Talk 21:18, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Timeline question Good day Camilo, I have a timeline question for you. Firstly, have you ever played Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and listened to VCPR? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 01:54, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :In one of the episodes of Pressing Issues, John F. Hickory appears, and at one point he says that he was not born in Florida, and that no-one was born there since a certain year. I believe that he said 1877, and therefore I have created a timeline article (which I have linked to above) mentioning his statement. However, I am now not 100% certain whether he said 1877 or 1847: do you remember which year he said? :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 02:10, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I will re-listen to VCPR myself then. Thank you anyway for your assistance. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 02:52, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Thank you for the assistance; you have saved me having to listen to the station myself. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 07:05, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Congrats Thank you Camilo. I owe you a special thanks, as you saved me much embarrassment during the dispute that I had over the Willard trivia note (which occurred during the same time as my first application to be a Staff member) by being the only one to actually point out that my note was incorrect at the time. If I remember correctly, almost everyone else involved was saying that it was an unimportant piece of trivia, which I did not consider reason enough to drop the matter. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:52, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Regarding renaming images I apologise if I sound impolite, but could you please check a bit more thoroughly before you rename an image without leaving a redirect? I have had to fix a few broken image links on the "Artworks" and "Grand Theft Auto V/Artworks" pages due in part to your errors. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:17, May 21, 2016 (UTC) :Not a problem my Friend. Just be sure to take a little more care when you move or rename images (or any page, for that matter), especially if you move or rename it more than once or do not leave a redirect. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 07:15, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Idea Unlike the Interceptor, the Elegy's bodywork parts can be accessed by normal means; it's simply the code name for one of the parts. Therefore I don't think a pic is necessary. Regarding recent Chilean news Good day Camilo, did you by any chance hear about the man in Santiago who tried to commit suicide by jumping into a lion enclosure in a zoo? If so, do you know whether he survived? The last I heard, he was in a critical condition in hospital, and two lions were shot dead after they started mauling him. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:25, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :Apologies for the late reply. Apparently the news of the Chilean man's unusual suicide bid did become worldwide, but I only read it as a small article in my local newspaper, hence why I was asking you about it, as you would naturally be likely to hear more about it than I. Is the man still alive now? :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 01:49, May 28, 2016 (UTC) ::I see. Was there any report as to the reason why the man wanted to kill himself? ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 02:58, May 29, 2016 (UTC) A styling cue on the Adder came from the 2016 Bugatti Chiron. You'll understand what i mean now. Just saying man, Yeah you're right, The engine bay between both the Chiron and the Adder are different, but here's A comparison. / Fin shape The Adder's Central Fin is triangle shaped, and seperates both engine covers from each other. The adder's fin is shorter and closer to the center of the car. The Bugatti Chiron's Fin is arch shaped, but still makes the engine cover completely visible as the arch goes across above the center. It's fin is longer in length and is closer to the rear of the car. But, Here's a similarity. look at both rears. you'll see that the wing is so close to the engine bay on both cars. Sorry for getting that wrong. Well that's just one styling cue from the chiron... You're Welcome. :Adder released in 2013 ---> Bugatti Veyron released in 2005 ---> Bugatti Chiron released in 2016/7 ---> therefore it is a coincidence ---> it does not need to be mentioned. Monk Talk 03:59, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Chat Hey man, wanna chat? Monk Talk 22:15, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Chat Hey. Want to chat? Mr. Ferrari (talk) 23:38, June 1, 2016 (UTC) RE: GTA VC Statistics Everything is well. FBICAR is FBI Washington DESPERAD is Mesa Grande BIKE is PCJ-600 MOPED is Faggio CUPBOAT is Jetmax/Cuban Jetmax All Hotring Racers share the same handling (HOTRING) and Pizzaboy is MOPED. (Also VCPD Cheetah, missing on the list, shares handling with the normal Cheetah). No GTA content is old for me. Ask anything you need to know. 12:16, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Tip Hey bud, if you're experiencing lag, try creating separate templates, like say "A-F", G-K", etc, and then join them all together once they're done. ;) Monk Talk 18:34, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Chat Hey man, come to chat bro. Please Monk Talk 19:51, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Video dude why remove my video?, how was it 'unnecessary'? I've made the shots to show reloading and cocking, my videos arent even monitised and i've disabled ads dude i gain nothing from uploading :p Response to your message I understand what you're talking about. Sorry for not responding i wasn't concentrating on my talk page. And speaking of the years, though you don't, other random users like me might do so. Yeah my edits probably don't make sense, but I want to compare real and fake cars as well. Single player ideas I absolutely love your ideas! They're all fantastic! Very well thought out. I once had the idea of conversions of standard to armored cars in LCS. Brilliant. Enable comments man!! :) Mr. Ferrari (talk) 23:35, June 18, 2016 (UTC) RE No problem bro and good night.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 07:42, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Regarding your edit to the Buckingham article Hello Camilo, I have noticed that you have re-added mention of the Valkyrie MOD.0's real life basis on the Buckingham article after Monk removed it. I was actually the one who added the real life basis for all of the vehicles, following the example of the SuperVolito Carbon, which had its basis mentioned even though it is based on the SuperVolito. Do you personally think that the variants of a vehicle should have their real life basis listed? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 16:55, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :It's pointless. The variants almost always come after the base counterpart, which lists the real life counterpart. If the designs are identical (minor cosmetic changes do not count as different designs), what's the point re-telling the user what the real life counterpart is. Pointless. Monk Talk 17:29, June 20, 2016 (UTC) ::I am actually in agreement with Monk, and the only reason why I altered the Buckingham article to include the real life basis of the vehicle variants was because I was following the example of the SuperVolito Carbon description, as both it and the standard SuperVolito had the basis mentioned. However, since Monk has removed the basis description from all the vehicle variants on the page (including the SuperVolito Carbon), I am satisfied that it is consistent, and I intend to follow that example for all the vehicle manufacturer pages (I have edited the HVY article to follow that rule already), and I would strongly suggest that you do the same. ::Also, I noticed that a few of the manufacturer articles (such as the HVY article before I changed it) have the vehicle list without pictures, and the pictures below the list in the gallery: could you please check for any such pages and fix them by following the example of the Buckingham or HVY articles? If you have any doubts about spelling and/or grammar, do not hesitate to ask me to proofread. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 04:54, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Cam, I'm feeling guilty for how I acted towards you. I was merely being clear, I wasn't being like "you have to do this", if I came across like that, I apologise fully, as that wasn't my intention at all mate. Sorry man. :) Monk Talk 19:49, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Cam? You okay man? :/ I'm sorry, I didn't mean to seem strict and forceful, it's just that my opinion overtook my allowance for others. I'm sorry man. I wasn't trying to tell you off, it was just a suggestion that got out of hand on my behalf. Not your fault at all. :) Monk Talk 22:53, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Jobs Hey Cam! I have a job for you if you want :P I've decided to remove the "engine sound" descriptions and definitions (see Community Noticeboard), as naming the engine itself is really unreliable. So, if you want, remove any "(sound)" in the observed section of the tables, and remove any "sounds like a type". By all means keep things like "odd firing" and "sounds low-revving", etc. Sticking to engine models and quotes is much more reliable. No hard feelings bud :) Monk Talk 17:45, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :We scrapped the idea of "keep it in a sandbox until released", because it's technically in the game already, R* are just retarded (and well prepared at the same time), thus the pages will be created soon (again, no rush). :About engines, well, it's just way too unreliable in terms of how factual the engine types are when identified by sound, especially to be kept on a page. I might just restore my sandbox of engine sounds and say that's what they sound like to me, and not what they definitely are. I think it's fair that way. :) Either way, no "V8 sound" "V6 sound" shite on pages. Just models, or describing the sound (low revving, odd-firing, rough, etc). :) Monk Talk 10:00, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Chat Join chat bro :) Monk Talk 17:06, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :Yeahhh join man. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 21:19, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Fuel tanks website fuel tank? You mean 'handling fuel tank'? Afaik the handling fuel tank size is 65 litres for every vehicle, but I can't be certain. :) Monk Talk 22:13, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Regarding your User page header and your resignation Good day Camilo. Just to inform you, your User page header is still using the text that it had when it was on your Talk page, making it look out of place, so you may wish to change it to reflect the fact that it is now on your User page. Also, I am very sorry to see you resign (see my comment on your resignation on the Community Noticeboard), and I hope to see you continue to edit here. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 04:59, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :The Sandbox page has been deleted. As for your User page header, I am not entirely sure how you wish to word it, so I will not be editing it myself, and have instead reduced the protection of the page to allow you to edit it: please inform me if and when you wish to have the page re-protected. I am glad to hear that you will still be contributing here, and as I said on the Community Noticeboard, I hope that you will resume your role as a Staff member again at some point. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 14:22, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Speeda No, it's wrong. Mph is first, and is always smaller than kmh. Use a speed converter. Files are in kmh. Monk Talk 19:57, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry if I sounded rude then man. You know me, I'm a car addict; if something's done wrong with cars, I get mad. I'm sorry about that. Monk Talk 22:10, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Manuals How exactly are you identifying manual/auto transmission? Monk Talk 21:12, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :Definitely don't use the gearbox model. Any car can have a gear stick and still be auto - the lack of detail prevents a typical 5-speed from being identified. :Use clutch pedals. If it has a clutch, you're in luck - manual. No way to identify full auto. :Paddleshift = semi auto. Seen on things like RE-7B behind the steering wheel. (unfortunately I think that car also has a clutch pedal, so don't add that) Monk Talk 21:41, July 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Preferably, yes. Not to mock intelligence, but so we can assess the cars with a better technique. Cars usually have 3 pedals or none at all in GTA, so that makes it easier. ::And I've noticed most have manuals in IV, as identified by the clunking sound. I noticed in V, from the top of my head, T20 lacks a clunking sound, meaning its likely full auto (unlikely to be semi-auto since that makes a sound, but R* is R*, it could be anything). Monk Talk 21:54, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Haha. here's the original. I wasn't satisfied with it, because of the massive shadow which looks awful. And I wasn't prepared to redo the pic, because A) I deleted the clip, and consequently I B) couldn't be bothered redoing a at-least-2 player deathmatch again (had to do it with Vault because the vehicle cannot be obtained outside of purchasing it on Xbox/PlayStation, and you can't record clips in the creator tester either). In the end, I just cut the cab out of this picture, after a lot of editing. Got the shadow on the truck right (just under the door), cleaned up all the edges to get rid of the shadow remnants, and took ages to get the door shadow on the floor. xD Monk Talk 21:40, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :It was a "brickadial" moment XD And I class the Dune as the Brickade's little brother :P Monk Talk 21:53, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :Wouldn't it b cooler if the Brickade appeared in GTA SA too, as an armored, 6 wheeled version of the Dune? It'd be like an entire reference to the past! :D Monk Talk 22:00, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Uhm... Good day Camilo, I have responded to your message on Monk's Talk page. Feel free to view it and respond if you wish. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 05:22, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :You are most welcome. Once again, thank you for pointing out the error. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 04:28, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Design Gallery Thanks for removing all the images :) PS I'll think of a table suitable for aircraft and watercraft soon. Leave me to it :) Monk Talk 16:25, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Some things Somethings for you :) Monk Talk 19:20, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Me Uh, why did you remove me? I haven't got anything against you... :/ Mr. Ferrari (talk) 08:05, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hope you enjoy your day and keep up the good mood. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:24, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :Dammmn I'm so sorry, I should've known, I forget things. Happy birthday bro :) Monk Talk 22:13, August 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Happy birthday! Mine and Guy's in 2 days too xD :D Mr. Ferrari (talk) 22:59, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Account Don't deactivate bud. Getting bored isn't a reason to deactivate, what if you regret it? :/ take some time off, I'm sure you'll regain interest. I'll help ya bud, with jobs for you mate. :) im making aircraft stats tomorrow - that will be fun for ya! Whatever your decision is, your buddy Monk suggests you don't - bud, you'll regret it :) take care and thanks for the birthday message. My day was great :) Monk Talk 20:58, August 18, 2016 (UTC) RE: Vandal He's blocked. Sam Talk 09:45, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Engines I added "cover" and "in-game model" for a reason. Cover refers to cam and/or engine cover(s). It indicates whether the 3D model itself indicates the cylinder config, or whether the textures on the model indicate it. Cover is things like spark plug textures, bolts indicated within the block, or engine covers found on Schafters. Model indicates that engine intake/exhaust manifolds indicate a cylinder config (most muscle cars, Tropos, most trucks, etc). Just because the Washington has a 3D model, doesn't mean we add "in-game model", as nothing about the model actually suggests it is a V8 engine - we can see it's a single cam per bank of cylinders because its 3D, but the the cam covers' textures indicate it is a V8 - not the model. And yes, Virgo and Virgo Classic were split. If you hadn't realized, this was done along with Buzzard and Buzzard Attack Chopper, and Slamvan and Los Slamvan: *Rockstar introduced a Lincoln and/or Mercury inspired car from the start of the game. It made it into GTA IV. *Rockstar later introduced another car called the Virgo into GTA V. This is manufactured by Albany and does not resemble the original Virgo in anyway. *Rockstar later introduce the original Virgo, now named Virgo Classic - because of the whole "new name new page" system, we cannot have Virgo and Virgo Classic on the same page. Since Virgo Classic remains the same design as the original GTA IV Virgo, it indicates that this is the new name for the GTA IV and 3D Universe Virgo, and so they go into a new page called Virgo Classic - While this doesn't match the "page name = original name, display name = latest name" because of the GTA V Virgo's name, it still matches the "latest name" and "separate page" system. Meanwhile, the GTA V Virgo belongs in its own page. If you think about it, it works with Slamvan too: *Rockstar add the Slamvan to GTA SA and Lost and Damned. In GTA SA, it resembles a 2-door pick up, and in Lost and Damned, it resembles a 2 door panel van. *Rockstar later introduced another van called the Slamvan to GTA V. This is now a pick-up variant of the van. *Rockstar later introduce an other van called the Lost Slamvan. This is the original 4-door panel van found in TLAD. Like Virgo situation, this indicates that the original TLAD version's new name is "Lost Slamvan", thus it gains a new page. Lost Slamvan now designates the TLAD and GTA Online versions of the van, while "Slamvan" refers to the pick-up found in GTA SA and V. While this doesn't match the "page name = original name, display name = latest name" because of the GTA V Slamvan's name, it still matches the "latest name" and "separate page" system. Meanwhile, the GTA V and SA Slamvan belong on its own page. And it works with Buzzard and Buzzard AC too. Hope that helps :) Monk Talk 10:25, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Yooo Hey man. So Monk's away now. He's too busy to work on the wiki for a few days, and then he's off for an entire month. Since that, he's told me how to do the ABS testing for GTA IV - I have access to his PC and I'll camp out at his house (I'd rather tbh). He also told me how to do the gear clunk sounds, pedals, etc, and I thought that you could do with a little help, and I saw that table you made yesterday. Looks fantastic. Let me know if you're struggling. :) Mr. Ferrari (talk) 11:05, August 27, 2016 (UTC) :Gear clunking - Quite a few cars in GTA V don't have gear clunking. Plenty of sportscars, trucks, etc. You should probably consider it, because most cars do have clutch pedal textures too, according to vehshare.txd in the files. :Engine models - while it's true that it is 3D, the 3D-ness itself doesn't identify the engine, unlike other models. :ABS - There's some awful inconsistencies however Monk himself kind of ironed them out for me personally. The Hakumai is the same case as the Stallion - no ABS. Because of the physics in the game, the faster you go, the more easy it is for wheels to move, but slow actual turning effect. The Stallion and Hakumai can turn reeeeeally slowly when travelling fast, but other ABS cars like the Bullet can turn at all speeds. Pretty simple - easy turning = ABS, poor turning = No ABS. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 22:53, August 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Ambulance definitely does not feature ABS in GTA IV, realistically, cars in real life may be able to steer to one side for a tiny bit, but overall steering in both directions would not be possible if ABS isn't included, and the Stallion, Ambulance, Hakumai and Stretch certainly prove this. Unfortunately, Cam, the best way to test this would be to use the "boost" feature in a mod trainer, as that allows us to test how fast it takes for it to be able to steer. Perhaps you could use the runways of the airport instead, in a multiplayer game to avoid a wanted level. Either that or Columbus Avenue. ::It doesn't really matter about steering one way or the other, just make sure it can steer, you'll be able to tell what matches the Bullet (ABS) and what doesn't (non ABS), it's really simple. Monk Talk 18:14, August 28, 2016 (UTC) New Table of Progress created this. Thought it might be a helpful addition, now we have a table of specifics regarding Current Design Gallery, a table regarding performance/trivia details of GTA IV vehicles, and a table regarding progress of GTA V vehicle pages in general. This is looking good. #PROGRESS Tables. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 18:37, August 31, 2016 (UTC) RE Yo Cam, thanks for pointing that out, that guy is now blocked.--[[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 11:32, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ABS Hey bro. I was thinking maybe we should lay off adding ABS-related information to articles for a bit, until I find an appropriate way to add it to articles, until I've done enough testing for other games (not just IV), and until I've worked out why exactly ABS-symptoms occur. If that's okay. Continue collecting your data, it's really informative. I would say one thing tho; stick to "ABS" or "No ABS". You can't have "low ABS", it either has it or it doesn't. If it moves, it has ABS. Unfortunately, I understand your confusion and/or struggle, as most (if not all) of these "low ABS" vehicles do move, in fact, most none ABS ones do move under enough speed (I'm talking, like, 174 mph), hence the reason I suggest we lay off adding this information into articles. Alright ;) Btw I really love the wheel system you've added. Btw, car wheels with more than 10 spokes aren't usually described with their spokes; anything more and its either a Y-spoke (1 singular spoke splitting into two from the hub bore/bolt pattern) or just wire wheels...I noticed you were careful enough to count 20 spokes on some cars lmao :P Just making it easier for ya. Relating to the LSC wheel names was a fantastic idea too. Ferrari has gone ahead and made a similar table in his sandbox to you; since stock wheels don't have names, we've decided to go ahead and add the Wheel Type they are found under, rather than the Wheel Type descriptions that you used in your sandbox. ;) Monk Talk 19:58, September 10, 2016 (UTC) :The model flags don't tell you anything about ABS. As I've already said, lack of ABS is very likely caused by a coincidental/unintentional combination of two figures probably between mass and steering traction - high steering traction and heavy mass would likely cause it, thus being unintentional. This is backed up by the fact that these non-ABS symptoms are variable, evidenced by your "Low ABS" discoveries. This is half the reason I don't really think we should add ABS statements to articles...:/ :'Super heavy' is only ever down to mass. This can be proven by increasing the mass of the vehicle in handling.dat and seeing it perform like...Idk what. Either way, it makes it easier to push lighter cars out of the way. While drag and driving force don't directly effect 'heaviness' (otherwise the Admiral would be 'heavier' than the bus), the less drag and more force do help towards maintaining speed when colliding, as well as helping with acceleration. Monk Talk 23:40, September 10, 2016 (UTC) ::"Cyclone" rims are just a generic description for (usually) sporty rims that happen to curve inwards, like that. The speedos do a little bit, so perhaps they are intended to be cyclones, though from some angles they even look to be tornado style rims. Monk Talk 12:48, September 11, 2016 (UTC) TBOGT Code: ****** Handling Lines ****** IxSR2xI REVENGE, xZx TopGear xZx & GREENARMY ROGUE TBOGT Handling lines > THE DATA < ; name ; A B C D E F G Tt Tg Tf Ti Tv Tb Tbb Thb Ts Wc+ Wc- Wc- Ws+ Wbias Sf Scd Srd Su Sl Sr Sb Dc Dw Dd De Ms Mv Mmf Mhf Ma ; APC 13000 5.0 95 0.0 0.0 0.1 0.5 5 0.12 0.5 80.0 0.15 0.68 0.2 35.0 1.10 0.85 15.0 0.15 0.48 1.2 1.0 0.7 0.20 -0.25 0.0 0.5 0 0 0 0 0.4 40000 000008 8300080 2 AVAN 6500 4.0 95 0.0 0.0 -0.2 0.0 5 0.14 0.7 100.0 0.15 0.68 0.2 35.0 1.00 0.75 14.4 0.15 0.48 1.2 1.1 0.7 0.20 -0.25 0.0 0.5 0 0 0 0 0.15 40000 8 8300000 2 BUFFALO 1700 7.5 85 0.0 0.0 -0.24 0.0 5 0.23 1.0 155.0 0.25 0.65 0.7 35.0 1.35 1.10 13.5 0.15 0.48 2.0 1.2 1.2 0.13 -0.13 0.0 0.5 0 0 0 0 0.0 25000 440010 1 0 BULLET 1500 7.0 85 0.0 -0.06 -0.18 0.0 5 0.235 1.0 163.0 0.34 0.65 0.7 35.0 1.55 1.30 13.5 0.12 0.48 2.0 1.3 1.3 0.11 -0.13 0.0 0.5 0 0 0 0 0.0 110000 440010 1 1 CADDY 500 20.0 85 0.0 0.0 -0.2 0.0 1 0.30 1.0 40.0 0.4 0.50 0.7 40.0 1.10 0.95 12.0 0.10 0.48 4.0 1.5 1.5 0.10 -0.10 0.0 0.5 0 0 0 0 0.0 15000 440000 0 0 POLICE4 2200 5.0 80 0.0 0.0 -0.25 0.2 5 0.25 1.0 160.0 0.34 0.67 0.7 34.0 1.50 1.25 15.5 0.15 0.49 1.7 1.1 1.1 0.06 -0.18 0.0 0.5 0 0 0 0 0.0 25000 446018 0 2 ROBIN 1000 4.0 85 0.0 -0.3 -0.2 0.0 3 0.50 1.0 50.0 0.4 0.50 0.7 35.0 1.50 1.35 15.0 0.10 0.47 4.0 1.5 1.5 0.10 -0.10 0.0 0.66 0 0 0 0 0.0 15000 440000 0 0 SERRANO 3000 5.0 85 0.0 0.0 -0.2 0.5 5 0.21 1.0 145.0 0.2 0.65 0.7 35.0 1.21 0.95 18.0 0.15 0.49 1.1 0.7 0.9 0.15 -0.23 0.0 0.5 0 0 0 0 0.0 70000 440020 0 0 SLAMVAN 2500 9.0 85 0.0 0.0 -0.15 0.0 5 0.18 1.0 125.0 0.19 0.65 0.4 35.0 1.15 0.95 15.0 0.14 0.48 2.2 0.9 0.9 0.10 -0.12 0.05 0.45 0 0 0 0 0.0 25000 440080 0 0 SUPERD 2500 5.5 85 0.0 -0.2 -0.30 0.0 6 0.23 1.0 160.0 0.25 0.68 0.5 35.0 1.35 1.10 13.5 0.15 0.48 1.8 1.2 1.2 0.14 -0.14 0.0 0.5 0 0 0 0 0.0 25000 440080 0 0 TAMPA 1700 7.3 85 0.0 0.0 -0.08 0.0 5 0.22 1.0 145.0 0.23 0.65 0.7 35.0 1.35 1.10 14.5 0.15 0.48 1.3 1.1 1.0 0.13 -0.21 0.0 0.5 0 0 0 0 0.0 25000 440000 0 0 ; TLAD Handling Lines > THE DATA < ; name ; A B C D E F G Tt Tg Tf Ti Tv Tb Tbb Thb Ts Wc+ Wc- Wc- Ws+ Wbias Sf Scd Srd Su Sl Sr Sb Dc Dw Dd De Ms Mv Mmf Mhf Ma ; ; GBURRITO 2500.0 6.0 80 0.0 0.0 -0.30 0.0 5 0.16 1.0 130.0 0.2 0.64 0.4 30.0 1.15 0.90 13.0 0.15 0.49 1.2 1.0 0.7 0.10 -0.21 0.0 0.5 0 0 0 0 0.0 22000 4088 0 2 PBUS 7500.0 5.0 80 0.0 0.0 -0.45 0.5 5 0.16 0.6 140.0 0.2 0.50 0.3 35.0 0.90 0.75 13.0 0.15 0.5 1.0 1.1 1.3 0.24 -0.25 0.0 0.5 0 0 0 0 0.0 40000 48 300000 2 SLAMVAN 2500.0 9.0 85 0.0 0.0 -0.15 0.0 5 0.18 1.0 125.0 0.19 0.65 0.4 35.0 1.15 0.95 15.0 0.14 0.48 2.2 0.9 0.9 0.10 -0.12 0.05 0.45 0 0 0 0 0.0 25000 440080 0 0 TOWTRUCK 2500.0 7.0 85 0.0 0.0 -0.17 0.0 5 0.14 1.0 125.0 0.19 0.65 0.4 35.0 1.10 0.85 16.0 0.15 0.48 1.8 0.7 0.7 0.15 -0.20 0.0 0.44 0 0 0 0 0.0 25000 440080 0 0 YANKEE2 4000.0 8.0 80 0.0 0.0 -0.15 0.5 5 0.18 1.0 130.0 0.3 0.65 0.7 35.0 1.15 0.90 13.0 0.15 0.5 1.0 0.9 1.0 0.20 -0.25 0.0 0.5 0 0 0 0 0.0 40000 220008 300000 2 RHAPSODY 1400.0 8.0 85 0.0 0.1 0.05 0.0 5 0.14 1.0 130.0 0.15 0.65 0.7 35.0 1.25 1.05 13.5 0.15 0.48 1.7 1.1 1.1 0.15 -0.14 0.0 0.5 0 0 0 0 0.0 14000 440000 0 0 TAMPA 1700.0 7.3 85 0.0 0.0 -0.08 0.0 5 0.21 1.0 145.0 0.23 0.65 0.7 35.0 1.35 1.10 14.5 0.15 0.48 1.2 1.0 1.0 0.13 -0.21 0.0 0.5 0 0 0 0 0.0 25000 440000 0 0 ; You could have literally just searched 'tbogt handling.dat' into Google. Monk Talk 04:55, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Crusader Your beloved roofless Crusader finally gets proper front/rear pics of itself....in 2K :P Also, the Cutter is the first of the vehicles I did in 2K res, hope u like it haha. Monk Talk 18:13, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Infobox Just adding carcols templates and leaving tonnes of fields blank isn't what it's about. That shouldn't be done, because things get left behind and missed out. I recommend it's all done in one, or not done at all. It's complicated shit your getting yourself into. Monk Talk 06:55, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :What exactly did you try to say? The fact that I'm leaving "tonnes" of fields blank is because I don't really have any adequate element to put on these fields, appart that it is NOT my work here. The engine sound fields are obviously out of reach for me and I don't have fancy files to tell the interior and dashboard textures and everything else. These are already becoming missed out because, as far as I can see, only the FMJ has engine audios. If there's a bit of help here, sure I can do it correctly, but no, I'm figuring out al by myself. There's no freakin' help to even tell what's the real point. :Seriously, this is one of these reasons why I want to leave this place for good. You know what? I'm gonna stick only to performance sections for land vehicles. Then, for aircraft and, then, for watercraft. That's all. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:07, September 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Looks like Cam is on his period again. Audio sounds are very hard to extract, sorry if I'm not going as fast as you want, for fucks sake. And for crying out loud, all you're able to add is colors and internal names - that's not even half of the fields. And you just assume what interior and dashboard textures are? Dayum. Also, I created this regarding all the details, but it's only logical to OWN THE GAME IF YOU WANT TO DO THIS. Monk Talk 16:57, September 18, 2016 (UTC) RE: Account Hi Cam. Sorry to hear that you wish to deactivate your account, but if you want to do so I think you can ask someone at Wikia Community Central and they'll sort it for you. Sam Talk 09:52, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Fire Exit Monk Talk 14:47, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :Don't leave :( wanna join chat, buddy. one last time :/ Mr. Ferrari (talk) 19:14, September 19, 2016 (UTC) ::No, Ferrari. I just want to get out of here as soon as possible. Hence why I'm editing tirelessly and non-stop. Leave me alone. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 19:18, September 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Lol;, sounds like you just wanna do everything and not let Monk do the template updating. Spoilt. Lol Mr. Ferrari (talk) 19:26, September 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Not really. Just because I doubt someone will continue what I'm editing. And because I've had enough with him. His little sh*tty joke just pissed me off and therefore, I don't want anything with him. I don't care. I just wanna end my compromises here and I'm done. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 19:30, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Ohh what's that I smell? Oh yeah. Bullshit. "Shitty little joke" being the fact you're sweating out the keyboard just to finish something that others can do gradually without making a shit tone of mistakes. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 19:45, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Good day Camilo. My activity here on the GTA Wiki over the last month has been somewhat sporadic, so I am not certain of what is going on here, but I would advise that you do not quit the GTA Wiki, as your contributions are still appreciated here, at least by myself, and perhaps by others as well, though I cannot speak for them. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 20:45, September 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::While I respect your wishes, from reading their messages I get the impression (personally) that both Monk and Guy are merely kidding (at least with their initial messages), and though I can see how you might find it offensive, I would personally give them the benefit of the doubt, for my own personal experience with them leads me to believe that they are not the type to put down others or insult them without good reason. Naturally you have the final say as to whether you leave or stay, but once again I suggest that you do the latter, as I enjoy talking to you, and as far as I am aware of we have no other common communication methods, since you do not often use Xbox LIVE, unlike myself. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 21:32, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Clubhouses I noticed your concern about the size of the clubhouse article in your edit summary. You could set it up like Vehicle Features to reduce the size. Leo68 (talk) 07:25, October 10, 2016 (UTC) RE: Subheadings Putting "Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas in a vehicle that is only feature in GTA San Andreas is annoying. It was said in the infobox and the first sentence on the page. John Fanboy (talk) 20:59, October 16, 2016 (UTC)